The New Sakura's life
by Sabakujazz
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Kalian mengenalnya? Bukan! Bukan cewek berambut pink yang cengeng itu! Sekarang dia udah bermetamorfosis jadi cewek metal! Rambut pink mencoloknya udah raib diganti rambut hitam panjang yang mengkilap!


"Mari kita sambut dengan meriah,THE BLACK!!!!"

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Terdengar sorak sorai penonton dari KMA atau Konoha Music Area yang berada di pusat kota Konoha. KMA benar-benar luas karena sudah dirancang khusus untuk pertunjukan-pertunjukan internasional. Seperti halnya band satu ini. THE BLACK. Band Rocker asal konoha ini sedang menggelar konser tunggal mereka untuk mempublikasikan album ke 5 mereka di KMA. Konser tunggal kali ini nggak kalah meriahnya dengan konser tunggal mereka tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Konser ini disiarkan nyaris di seluruh Jepang, bahkan DUNIA! Dari Amerika sampai Papua Nugini! HAH??!! Masa sih? Betul! Pokoknya bener-bener DAHSYAT!!!

THE BLACK pun memasuki panggung dengan cepat.

Musik mulai dimainkan. Diawali dengan dentuman drum yang menggebu-gebu. Kemudian disusul oleh melodi gitar listrik, nada-nada keybord, bass, dan tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti. Sang vokalis kemudian mulai menunjukan aksinya. Kali ini slow rock yang mereka sajikan. Sang vokalis pun memberikan nuansa menggoda dari gaya menyanyinya. Dan disaat itu lah dia langsung melompat. Musik pun berganti keras. Para penonton pun HISTERIS!!!

Untuk permulaan, mereka membawakan hits mereka yang berjudul, The Crazy Life. Setelah itu, mereka langsung membawakan lagu baru mereka yang berjumlah 10 lagu. Semua orang menikmati lagu itu dengan antusias. Seolah langsung merasa cocok dengan tempo dan nada-nada yang dirangkai tersebut.

THE BLACK pun, enjoy!

XXX

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG (suara gitar)

"Wa are know... this is THE CRAZY LIFE!!!!" Sang vokalis menyanyikan bagian reffnya.

"WE ARE KNOW??????" dia menggantungkan liriknya, kemudian mengarahkan mik nya ke arah penonton.

Penonton pun menjawabnya dengan serempak: "THIS IS THE CRAZY LIFE!!!!!"

"YEAH!"

XXX

Akhirnya konser berakhir pada pukul 12 malam. Walaupun begitu, keadaan masih sangat ramai. Apalagi sekarang saatnya THE BLACK menggelar acara jumpa fans-nya, pastilah akan semakin histeris.

THE BLACK mulai turun dari stage dan segera menuju tenda istirahat untuk mempersiapkan acara selanjutnya. Ditengah perjalanan menuju tenda, para wartawan, paparazzi, bahkan sampai reporter berita mengerubungi mereka. Kilatan cahaya kamera terus bertaburan (?), lontaran pertanyaan juga tak lepas dari mulut para wartawan. Para bodyguard yang kekar untungnya masih dapat menahan mereka, walau sebenarnya sudah berdesak-desakan. Melihat aksi wartawan dari berbagai belahan dunia yang semakin mengkhawatirkan ini, salah satu personel THE BLACK yaitu vokalisnya, angkat bicara.

"ok..ok..ok.. nanti kita bicarain di sana ya. Kita mau persiapan dulu nih. Ok kawan-kawan? Ok siap. Boleh nanya apa aja. Tapi kita aus nih. Nanti di sesi jumpa fans kita pasti bersedia ditanya apa aja. Ok. Yuk!" kata-kata ramah sang Vokalis berhasil meredam napsu para wartawan untuk lebih mengorek-ngorek inpormasi dari mereka. THE BLACK emang terkenal dengan keramahannya, walau sebenarnya mereka band rock yang kalau udah beraksi, wuih... menyeramkan...

-didalam tenda-

"buset! Gila abis tuh wartawan!" sahut sang bassis memulai percakapan.

"biasa aja kale! Udah sering kan kita ketemu mereka-mereka?" ucap sang Gitaris.

"tapi tadi gue sempet kaget juga ngeliat paparazzi dari hollywood dateng. Emangnya band kita seterkenal itu ya?" kali ini sang drumer berbicara.

"pusing gue." Tanggap sang Keybordis singkat.

"Ah basi lu pada! Udah, berkeluh kesah nya entar aja! Mending sekarang lo lo pada persiapin diri buat ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang nggak terduga dari para wartawan nanti. Apalagi ada paparazzi, waduh. Harus cerdas ngejawabnya! Kalo mo boong sih..." suara Vokalis pun membuahkan sedikit gelak tawa diantara mereka.

10 menit mereka beristirahat. Setelah ini adalah acara yang benar-benar memusingkan! Yaitu adalah:

JUMPA...

FANS!

XXX

"Apa benar ada rencana anda untuk menikah?" pertanyaan wartawan dari salah satu radio terkenal di Jepang itu membuat sang vokalis tersedak.

"w..what? Married? Gosip dari mana tuh?" dengan nada ringan, vokalis menjawab.

"kalau anda, apa benar sedang dekat dengan cowok?"

"Maybe" kali ini bassis menjawabnya singkat.

"Siapa cowok berkulit pucat yang menggandeng tangan anda saat dipergoki di mall?"

"HEH??? gandeng? booo... dia pengaawal gue.." jawab gitaris belepotan.

"Bagaimana kabar kedekatan anda dengan laki-laki bernama Shakumaru?"

"Ngeja aja ga bener, apalagi beritanya!" drummer pun menjawabnya dengan perasaan jengkel.

"benarkah anda calon istri hokage kita??"

"Hhha??? ah, itu hanya omong kosong." ucap keybordis sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun dilontarkan. Para personel THE BLACK berusaha menjawab apa adanya. Kadang memuaskan, kadang mengecewakan. Hingga akhirnya, waktu jumpa fans-pun selesai.

"Oke. Thanks all! kita cabut dlu yay.. bubye.. mmuuahhh.." seru personel-personel THE BLACK koor.

"Yah, THE BLACK tunggu dulu dong!"

"Mba, tadi blom jawa pertanyaannya!"

Terdengar nada kecewa dari sana-sini. Namun apa daya? tenaga mulai loww batt.

XXX

"fiuh...akhirnya selesai juga ya semuanya. Ya udah. Eh seminggu besok kita kosong kan?"

"yup! Sengaja di kosongin, buat kesehatan bantin kita!"

"ya udah. Sampe besok ya! Janjian dimana?"

"di rumah dia aja! Ya?"

"Siap!"

"eh tapi jangan besok. Lusa aja ya?"

"Ya udah. Semuanya, Met malem!"

"Malem?"

"Ya, met pagi!"

"Huahahaha..."

Para personel-personel THE BLACK pun segera pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Karena sekarang mereka manggung di kandang sendiri, jadi mereka langsung pulang ke home masing-masing. Nggak di apartemen atau pun hotel. Yup! Masih di daerah konoha kan?

Akhirnya mereka dapat pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing pada pukul 3 dini hari! Gila kan? Tapi yah, itulah konsekwensinya!

XXX

Oh iya, apa kalian sudah mengetahui siapa saja para personel THE BLACK? Belum? Mari kita lihat!

Vokalis – Haruno Sakura

Gitaris – Yamanaka Ino

Bassis – Tenten

Drumer – Temari

Keybordis – Hinata

Hei! Ini semua cewek kan? Yup betul! dan Ini lah satu-satu nya band rock cewek yang bisa terkenal diseluruh dunia! Emansipasi wanita emang udah merajalela!

XXX

Haruno's life

Haruno Sakura. Kalian mengenalnya? Bukan! Bukan cewek berambut pink yang cengeng itu! Sekarang dia udah bermetamorfosis jadi cewek metal! Rambut pink mencoloknya udah raib diganti rambut hitam panjang yang mengkilap! Dia emang sengaja ganti warna rambut yang permanen. Kemudian tubuh kerempengnya udah ancur diganti tubuh kekar yang sexy tapi tetap keren! Tinggi badannya pun bertambah! Hanya satu yang masih dipertahankan olehnya, yaitu mata hijau zambrudnya. Hanya itulah yang dapat mencirikan bahwa dia memang Haruno Sakura. Penampilannya dulu dan sekarang memang benar-benar berbeda! Nyaris bukan Sakura! Ditambah dengan aksesoris-aksesorisnya yang baru. Serba hitam! Kukunya? Cat hitam! Dan mata indahnya dihiasi shadow warna hitam!

Diantara personel-personel THE BLACK lainnya, Sakura lah yang benar-benar berubah. Ada banyak alasan yang dapat menjawab, mengapa Sakura bisa seperti ini? Dan Sakura nggak mau ngejawab itu pada publik. Hanya para personel-personel THE BLACK saja yang dapat merasakannya.

Hari ini Sakura sampai di rumah pribadi nya pada pukul 4 dini hari. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Rumah pribadinya yang guede banget itu berada di dalam salah satu perumahan elite di Konoha. Dia hanya ditemani kakak dan para pembantunya saja. Sedang kedua orangtuanya berada di Amerika dan menetap disana. Kakaknya ini juga menjabat sebagai menejer Sakura.

DINDIN!!!

Setelah mobil Jugauarnya diparkir, Sakura segera melesat menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

BRAK!

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, Sakura menyempatkan diri mencuci muka dan berganti baju. Setelah itu barulah dia merebahkan tubuhnya. Tapi ketika dia hendak memejamkan mata, dia teringat sesuatu. Segeralah dia membuka laci meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia merogoh sesuatu. Dan... terlihatlah sebuah foto berbingkai. Sakura pun menggumamkan sesuatu.

"hh... Nar, lo sekarang udah jadi hokage kota kita! Lo hebat! Kakashi-sensei, hhh... semoga engkau selalu bahagia disisi-Nya. Jasa mu nggak akan pernah aku lupain. Dan.. kamu Sas, gue udah capek ngarepin elo! Lo dimana sih Sas? Apa lo nggak peduli lagi sama kita? Gue tau lo masih hidup! Gue tau dendam lo udah tuntas! Tapi kenapa lo nggak balik ke sini? Lo takut? Gue juga tau kalo Uchiha itu pemberani! Tapi kenapa lo nggak balik lagi? Lo pikir konyol balik lagi kesini? Lo udah nggak peduli lagi sama kita? Dasar penghianat lo Sas!" Sakura berkata-kata dengan getir. Tak terasa sebutir air mata jatuh pada foto itu. Sakura segera sadar.

PLAK!

Sakura menampar pipinya sendiri. "Lo gila ya Ra?! Nangis?! Seorang rocker nangis?! Buat Sasuke? SASUKE? Bodoh!"

Akhirnya, Sakura pun terlelap dengan foto tim 7 tergeletak di lantai.

Keesokan harinya, (dari pagi ke pagi) Hp Sakura berteriak. Tanda ada telepon masuk. Sakura yang lagi asyik-asyiknya ngulet, langsung kaget setengah mati karena dering hp nya yang guede banget. Sakura pun bangun.

"buset, siapa yang ganti nada dering gue nih? Sialan!" umpat Sakura. Dia pun segera melihat nama yang tertera pada layar Hp nya. InoO.

Sakura pun mengangkatnya. "ada apa No?"

"lo temenin gue ya?"

"kemana?"

"ke PS. Plaza Suna."

"Ngapain?"

"katanya ada toko ghotic baru disana. Terus katannya tuh toko juga sering dikunjungi rocker-rocker amrik. Ke sana ya?"

"mmm... boleh. Lo jemput jam berapa?"

"Ya 20 menit lagi gue nyampe di rumah lo!"

"Oke."

Pip! Setelah hubungan telepon terputus, Sakura segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Semuanya pun oke. Sakura segera turun ke bawah. Terlihat kakaknya sedang sarapan sambil nonton TV.

"Hai kak!" sapa Sakura.

"eh Saku. Akhirnya lo bangun juga. Kemaren Gaara ke sini. Nanyain lo. Gue bilang lo teler n ga akan bangun ampe besok."

"Gaara?"

"Tadinya mo gue suruh dia nyium lo biar bangun."

"Ihhh... katro deh ka!"

"Hahaha, yaudah, tuh makan gyh! Dari kemaren kerjaan lo kan Cuma tidur doang!"

"iya deh. Siapa yang masak?"

"gue!"

XXX

Tak terasa, setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu cukup lama yaitu 2 jam perjalalan, Sakura dan Ino pun sampai di depan pintu tol Sunagakure. Mereka kembali melesat menuju PS: Plaza Suna. Salah satu Mall terbesar, terkeren, termewah, terlengkap, dan terkenal di negara ninja. Mereka akhirnya sampai.

"fiuh... akhirnya sampe juga... capek juga gue duduk terus." Keluh Sakura setelah sampai di lobby Mall. (mobil mereka diparkirin sama valet parking)

"huh! Orang gue kok yang nyetir! Elo mah enak tinggal duduk!" protes Ino.

"udah konsekwensi elo dong! Kan elo yang ngajak!"

"iya deh. Udah yuk, kita langsung cabut! Sebelum paparazzi mergokin kita."

"yuk!".


End file.
